


02.03 AM

by oflaufeyson



Series: bits of moments [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kind of Domestic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i guess, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: Seungcheol woke up from a nightmare, but his boyfriends are there to remind him that he's alright.





	02.03 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ It's me again~~ Back with more 95line fics as usual~~ So, I've recently just finished my chaptered works, so first of all for you that actually waits on my fics (esp. 95line ones) I will make more! I have a few chaptered (and kinda long, if i can make it to be lol) fics I want to make, but I'll only post them once I finish exams & finals and once I feel like I can commit to it more to be able to update regularly!
> 
> For now, I'll be making (hopefully a lot) of these small ficlets because I still love writing and I hope you'll enjoy them~

_ 02.03 AM.  _ Seungcheol woke up with a start, sitting upright with ragged breaths. It's been quite a while since he had a nightmare, especially one that caused him to jolt awake like that. Perhaps his fears are catching up to him.

 

He closed his eyes for a brief second, steadying his heaving breath as quiet as he could. He couldn't remember most of his dream already, but he remembered the gist of it. The main reasons as to why the nightmare was so horrifying. He slowly turned to his right, and those reasons were spread out on the bed right beside him. 

 

Jeonghan slept on the furthest end, spooning Jisoo with his face buried in the younger’s hair. Jisoo laid messily half on his back with his mouth slightly open, both his arms reaching out to where Seungcheol previously slept. They looked so tranquil like that, a contrast to the usual noisy mess they were. Their slow, even breathing helped Seungcheol regain the pace for his. Someone was probably going to wake soon because of his nightmare. No matter how deep they were sleeping, someone always wakes up when one does.

 

Seungcheol let out another sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, the other reaching for the glass of water he always kept full on his nightstand. 

 

“Seungcheol?” a sleepy voice called out. It was Jisoo this time, tiredly blinking his eyes open. Even through half-closed eyes he could pick up Seungcheol’s expression. “What's wrong?” Seungcheol returned the glass after a drink, taking a deep breath.“Nothing.” The younger frowned. “Did you have a nightmare?” “...Yeah.”

 

Jisoo tugged on Seungcheol’s arm, pulling him back to lie down next to him. Seungcheol obliged, letting Jisoo wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his neck. “I used to get a lot of nightmares too. It's okay. Nightmares are just nightmares.” Seungcheol hummed, closing his eyes again. “Yeah, I know.” 

 

“What is it?” Jeonghan’s voice called out as he raised his head. He looked just as sleepy as Jisoo was and by now Seungcheol genuinely wanted to laugh. “Seungcheol had a nightmare,” Jisoo grumbled in reply. “Oh.” Jeonghan let go of Jisoo and pushed his back lightly. “Jisoo, get up. Let Seungcheol sleep center.” 

 

“Oh, no. That’s okay, I’m alright,” Seungcheol said quickly seeing how sleepy his boyfriend was, followed by his disgruntled ‘ _ Now?’  _ and his other boyfriend’s ‘ _ Yes, now.’  _ But Jisoo did it anyways, making his way onto Seungcheol’s other side and pushed the boy over to make him scoot to the middle. Jeonghan immediately took him into his arms, clinging onto Seungcheol’s right as he laid on his back. Jisoo landed back on the bed on his other side, pulling the blanket that had been kicked off from both their sleep and current scuffling back up. 

 

“What was it about?” he asked idly, turning to Seungcheol. “...You two.” He eyed the both of them separately. They were looking at him now, eyes opened wider than previously. But apparently, he didn't need to elaborate.

 

“It's okay. We're here now.” Jeonghan gave him a kiss on the cheek whilst his hand rubbed on Seungcheol’s arm soothingly. “We're here. You're alright.” Jisoo had buried his face in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck once again, his left arm that’s wrapped around Seungcheol’s torso had found its way to be the resting place of Jeonghan's cheek. “This is the reality.”

 

Seungcheol could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep once again along with his two lovers by his side. “Yeah.” They never failed to calm him down and comfort him. In his whole life, Seungcheol’s never felt so loved apart from being in his parents’ arms as a baby. 

 

He'll be okay. As long as he has Jeonghan and Jisoo, he knows he'll be okay. 

 

“...Thanks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and feedback are much appreciated.
> 
> If you want, pls hmu on twit @starryjh_ because I'm lonely even though I haven't opened twitter in like two days


End file.
